Two New Heroes
by ultimatebishoujo21
Summary: When two best friends come to Sternbild to spend a week together, they find not only love for themselves, but also will discover that neither one of them two is by any means an ordinary ,average, normal human girls. TigerxOC and BarnabyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Tiger and Bunny and I never will. But the two OCs that will be in this belong to me and my bestie who is the Barnaby/Bunny to my Wild Tiger.

It was an ordinary day in Sternbild. Two young adult girls had just finished getting the rest of their bags from baggage claim at the airport in Sternbild. The two of them were so excited to spend a week together in Sternbild before one of them, the older of the two of them, has to return to her hometown so that she may start another semester at the university she is attending to get her Bachelor's degree in English. The two young women planned this weeklong vacation with each other and were looking forward to the fun they figure they would have in Sternbild for a whole week, together, since the both of them live in two separate cities of the same country and usually rarely ever get to see each other in person, face-to-face, although they both are always in touch with each other.

A while later, after both young women have checked into the hotel room that they both will be staying in for their whole stay, and both have unpacked their luggage and gotten settled in, in their hotel room, the elder of the two girls, Debora, asks her friend and traveling companion, Jenni, "So what should we do now?" Jenni answers, "We can walk around and start to explore a little bit of the city since from what I've heard, Sternbild is a huge city. And then when we get hungry we can grab some food to eat nearby wherever we happen to me. " Debora says, "Okay, that is a good idea. Let's do it." Jenni nods and both girls leave their hotel for now, after they each get their purse/bag and go out of their room and go downstairs to the hotel lobby by using an elevator. As soon as the elevator they are both on gets to the hotel lobby level, both Jenni and Debora get out of the elevator car and walk out of one of the hotel lobby's doors.

Both Debora and Jenni leave their hotel and start to go exploring a little bit of the big city of Sternbild. As they both walk, exploring a little bit of the large city that is Sternbild together, both young women talk amongst themselves back and forth. They both start to enjoy what they are seeing of Sternbild as they continue to see it while exploring and chatting together.

It's not long before soon; they come across a fortuneteller's shop. Both decide to go in and check it out, just for the heck of it. The two girls walk in and look around the waiting area of the shop, being careful not to touch anything, in curiosity. Both young women are brought back to reality when they hear an old woman's voice say to them, "Would you two young ladies like to have your fortune told?" They both nod before Debora asks, knowing they both didn't really bring much money to spend to go exploring a little bit of the city today, "How much does it cost?" The old fortuneteller, probably in her sixties, answers, "For you girls, nothing, since I can tell you two are not really from around here." Jenni says, "You got that right." With a wrinkled, bony finger, the fortuneteller beckons the two girls to follow her after introducing herself as Madam Fortuna, the owner of the shop.

Both Jenni and Debora follow Madam Fortuna into some sort of room with a beaded curtain door and take a seat at two chairs at the fortuneteller's table that face the chair Madam Fortuna is sitting at, when offered to sit. After they sit down and relax a little, the fortuneteller asks them what their names are. Jenni gives her own first name and Debora does the same. Madam Fortuna says to them, "So, which one of you young ladies would like to go first?" Debora and Jenni look at each other before Debora volunteers to go first, after it becomes ok for her to do so by her friend Jenni. Madam Fortuna starts by reading Debora's palm, then does a tarot card reading for Debora, before she looks into her crystal ball to see a glimpse of what she sees for Debora. After peering into her crystal ball, Madam Fortuna looks at Debora and says, "I see that you were born different from others your age, and that uniqueness has made it harder for you to fit in with other children when you were a young girl." Debora is amazed that Madam Fortuna saw that in her crystal ball. The fortuneteller continues, "I also see you came here with your friend who is sitting next to you for a special bonding trip." Now both Debora and Jenni are surprised at the fact that the fortuneteller saw that in her crystal ball. The fortuneteller now finishes, "And as for your future, I can see from my crystal ball that you will soon find that your luck is going to start to change for the better exponentially." Debora comments, "Wow, cool."

Madam Fortuna then does Jenni's palm reading and tarot card reading, just as she did with Debora, before she starts peering into her crystal ball. The fortuneteller peers into her crystal ball before she looks at Jenni and tells Jenni what she sees in the crystal ball for Jenni's past and present. Jenni is amazed that the fortuneteller saw that in the crystal ball because it was true. Madam Fortuna continues, "And as for your future, Jenni, I can see using my crystal ball that you will also soon find a great change in your luck for the better, is going to start." Jenni comments, "Cool!"

After both girls have had their fortunes told, they both thank Madam Fortuna kindly and politely. Madam Fortuna says to them both, "You two young ladies are very welcome. During your stay in Sternbild, if you ever want your fortunes told, don't hesitate to come see me, and don't worry about the cost, because it will be on the house for you two girls." Amazed, both girls thank the fortuneteller and say to Madam Fortuna, "We will, thank you very much again, Madam Fortuna." The girls leave the shop after bidding a friendly goodbye to Madam Fortuna.

As soon as both girls leave the shop, they both resume what they were doing before for a little while longer. Suddenly, in the middle of their exploring, taking in some of the sights, and chatting with each other, both young women bump into something abruptly. Both Jenni and Debora fall on their butts as a result and both let out exclamations of, "Owwww, I just landed on my butt and it hurts!" The things the two young women bumped into are actually two men. One of the men, who has layered blond hair that reaches his shoulders and wearing glasses, that Jenni happened to bump into, sees Jenni and reaches out his hand for her to take, saying to her, "Are you ok miss?" Without looking at the man, Jenni nods and accepts his offered hand, taking it and lets the person whose hand she just took, help her up, Jenni rubbing her butt with her free hand to ease the pain of her butt pain. The other man, who has tanned skin, dark hair and a beard, that Debora bumped into, reaches out his hand as an offer for her to take so he can help her up, and says, "Are you ok, young miss?" Without looking at that man, Debora takes the offered hand, nodding slightly, and lets the person who offered that hand to her, help her up, Debora rubbing her wounded butt gently with her free hand to try and relieve the pain on her butt.

Both young women thank the two men, who helped them up after both girls fell on their butts, for helping them up. The two men say back to the two girls, "You two are very welcome, it was nothing." Jenni and Debora thank the men again, knowing that not many men in the places where they both are from would do such a nice thing to total strangers. The tanned skin man and his blond friend exchange a knowing look quickly so neither of the girls see them do it, after both men sense something different, in a sort of good way, about both of the young women they see before them. Both Debora and Jenni now look at the two men who helped them up after they fell on their butts, which hurt them both now. The two girls blush, each looking at the man who helped them up now and now don't know what to say. The blond man looks back at the young woman he sees before him with the glasses and the dirty blond curly hair and blushes a little. The tanned, dark haired man looks back at the young woman he sees before him as well, seeing the woman he is looking at with brown wavy hair with caramel highlights, in a bob that almost reaches her shoulders, and also blushes a little.

An awkward moment of silence occurs as both men and both young women are speechless, for the time being. That awkward silent moment is broken when, soon, both Debora and Jenni's stomachs grumble, growl, and rumble loud enough for both men to hear. Both girls blush in embarrassment that such cute guys heard that. The blond man with the glasses says, "Seems like you two ladies are hungry." Jenni nods and says, "Ya, I guess we were having so much fun walking around and talking, we didn't notice that we were hungry." The tan-skinned man says, "Why don't you two lovely ladies join us for dinner? We are heading to this casual burger place that we like to grab a bite to eat." Debora says, "We would like to, but you don't know our names and we don't know your names." The two men apologize for not doing so earlier and the two men introduce themselves to the two young women as the tan-skinned man being Kotetsu Kaburagi and the blond man being Barnaby Brooks Jr. The two young women return the favor by introducing themselves to the two men, who they now know to be Barnaby Brooks Jr. and Kotetsu Kaburagi. Both men now see that the girl with the curly dirty blonde hair is Jenni and the girl with the brown wavy hair with the caramel highlights is Debora.

After both Debora and Jenni have met both Kotetsu and Barnaby, the two men offer again to Jenni and Debora to join them for dinner at a casual burger joint. The two girls politely and nicely accept their offer and go with the two men to the casual burger place the men are taking them to. The whole way there, Jenni and Barnaby unconsciously walk side-by-side in front of Debora and Kotetsu, who also unconsciously walk side-by-side. The four of them soon get there and get seated in a booth table quickly, since the massive dinner crowd isn't there yet and won't be there for another couple of hours. The two girls sit on the inside of the booth while the two men sit on the outside of the booth, Barnaby and Jenni on one side of the booth and Kotetsu and Debora on the other side, before the hostess hands them four menus to look at. The four of them then start looking at their menus before a waiter comes to their table and takes their drink orders.

A while later, the waiter comes to their table and takes their food orders after all four of them have decided on what they each want to eat. After getting their food orders, the waiter is handed their 4 menus before he leaves the table for now, to give their orders to the cook of the restaurant. While the four of them wait for their food to come, both Kotetsu and Barnaby start to get to know Debora and Jenni a little bit, and vice versa, to make the wait for their food seem shorter. Barnaby and Kotetsu both hide the fact that they are mentally relieved that Jenni and Debora are both not 16, like both girls appear to be in looks. A little bit after the two girls and the two men continue to get to know each other, the men excuse themselves to go use the bathroom for a little bit of time. The two girls nod and let them before both men go to the men's restrooms together. After both men have walked in the men's restrooms, both young women release quiet miniature squeals to each other at the same time at the table. Debora smiles to Jenni saying, "I am so glad that I met Kotetsu-san here, without any of my annoying relatives and family members, like my old hag older cousins." Jenni says back to Debora, "I am so glad that I met Barnaby here too, without my parents to embarrass me in front of him." Both girls nod grinning to each other.

In the men's restrooms, with Kotetsu and Barnaby, both men start to talk about how lucky they are to have met the two girls they are about to eat with, once the food comes. Barnaby then says, "You might want to pocket that wedding ring you wear on your hand, old man, or else Debora might think you are still married, therefore making you seem unavailable and uninterested if she wants to pursue you." Kotetsu agrees with Barnaby and does so. Kotetsu now says, "It's cool when you think about and see how much I have in common with Debora and you have in common with Jenni, ne Bunny-chan?" Barnaby nods as both men are drying their hands after having washed them after they both have finished using the restroom. After both men have finished drying their hands, they leave the men's restrooms and come back to the table where the two girls are waiting for them.

Both Jenni and Debora regain their calm, cool state quickly, as to not make fools out of themselves, as they see Barnaby and Kotetsu return to the table. Once the two men are back in their seats, the two girls resume and continue to get to know the two men and vice versa. This goes on for a little while longer before the four of them see the waiter come back to their table, with their food. The waiter serves them their food and leaves the table for now. The two men and the two young women now start eating their food. After all four have finished eating their food and Barnaby and Kotetsu have paid the bill, both males offer to walk the girls back to their hotel. The girls graciously accept the two men's offers and walk with them back to their hotel that they are staying at. On the way there, Barnaby asks them, "So how long are you two girls staying in Sternbild for?" Jenni answers, "A week, not counting today." The two men nod in understanding. Soon, they reach the entrance of the hotel the girls are staying at. Kotetsu hands Debora his cell number on a piece of paper and Barnaby hands Jenni a slip of paper with his cell number on it. Debora asks them, "What's this for?" Kotetsu says, "Well in case you need help or you get lost or something, since Sternbild is a big city that anyone could get lost in." The two girls nod in understanding saying "Oh, that makes sense." Jenni now hands Barnaby her cell number on a piece of paper and Debora hands Kotetsu a slip of paper with her cell number on it, both girls saying, "Here are our numbers, in case we might call you during our stay here and you are wondering who is calling you guys." The two men nod in understanding before they bid the girls goodnight. The two girls go up to their hotel room, while the two men head home, and get ready for bed. Within an hour later, both Jenni and Debora are asleep in their hotel room in their separate beds of their double bed hotel room.

Author's Note: This was the first chapter. I know its kinda long, but I couldn't help it. Debora is an OC I made up and Jenni is an OC my bestie, who, like I said before in the disclaimer, is the Barnaby/Bunny to my Wild Tiger, made up. You'll find out more about them in later chapters as the story progresses onward. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jenni and Debora wake up and get dressed and ready for another day of exploring and taking in the sights in Sternbild. When they are both dressed and ready, Debora says to Jenni, "Wanna order room service or go downstairs to get breakfast?" Jenni responds, "I'm still kinda half-asleep now, so lets order room service for breakfast." Debora says, handing Jenni the room service menu where it says breakfast, "Okay, pick out what you're gonna get from the menu, I already know what I'm gonna get." Jenni nods and does so. As soon as Jenni finds what she wants to get from the menu for room service for breakfast, she tells Debora what she's gonna get and Debora orders breakfast from room service for the both of them. After Debora finishes the call to room service for them both, Debora says to Jenni, "So, what did you think of dinner with those two guys after we met them yesterday?" Jenni blushes and says, "It was good, and I liked it." Seeing the blush, Debora says to her friend, "You're starting to fall in love with that Barnaby guy aren't u?" Jenni keeps blushing and nods squealing. Debora says, "Awww how cute!" Jenni now says to Debora, "What about you?" Debora responds, blushing; "I think I'm starting to fall in love with that friend of Barnaby's, Kotetsu." Now it's Jenni's turn to go, "Awww how cute!" Debora blushes again. The girls share a giggle after that.

It's not long after that before there is a knock at the door to their hotel room and Debora lets the room service guy bring in their room service breakfasts. After the room service guy leaves, Jenni and Debora eat both of their room service breakfasts together in their hotel room. As they both keep eating breakfast together in their hotel room, Jenni asks Debora, "Did you by any chance have a weird dream that you've only had once when you were a little kid, last night?" Debora nods and says, "Ya, why do you ask? Did you have one too?" Jenni nods as they both continue to eat their breakfasts together. Jenni then asks Debora, "What was your dream about that you dreamed last night?" Debora answers as they both eat their breakfasts together more, "Well, I found myself in this weird floating dark castle, for some reason, and I suddenly hear a strange unknown voice calling out to me. I was curious to find out whose voice that was and how the owner of the voice knew my name, so I followed the voice to where it was coming from. I soon got there and….." Jenni says, "And then what happened?" Debora continues, "…I was in this strange room that looked like a den or a study or something that was only lit by the fires of a fireplace and somehow, some way, I was able to see everything in that room clear as day, even with the dim light of the lit fireplace…" Deborah soon finishes telling Jenni all about her dream last night, in great detail and asks Jenni, "What was your dream that you dreamt last night?" Jenni answers by telling Debora, specifically, what her dream last night was.

As soon as Jenni finishes telling Debora specifically what her dream was last night, the girls continue to eat until they finish their breakfasts. After they both finish their breakfasts, they put the empty tray with the used utensils and plates and such outside their room on the floor so nobody can trip on it and at the same time, it can be picked up and taken back to the room service kitchen. Surprised at their weird dreams from last night, both Jenni and Debora wonder to themselves and each other what both their dreams could mean, if those dreams were supposed to have meanings behind them.

An hour later, the two young women leave their hotel room and continue to explore the city of Sternbild together, for the rest of the day, today. They spend the rest of the day exploring some more of the city together, taking in the sights and sounds of Sternbild. After several hours of exploring pass by later, Debora notices that it is already nighttime in the city and points it out to Jenni. Jenni says, "Wow time flew by quickly when we were having fun exploring more of the city today." Debora nods in agreement before suddenly, the two girls see this TV program called Hero TV start to air on a huge TV screen in the center of the square the two girls are at. The huge TV screen reminds both young women of the quite large TV screen in New York City. Both Jenni and Debora continue to watch the "Hero TV" program out of curiosity, when all of a sudden, they both see and hear about the Hero team of Wild Tiger and Barnaby. Upon hearing Barnaby's name, Jenni looks at Debora and says, "You don't think they are talking about the same Barnaby I'm starting to fall for, do u?" Debora says, "I think that Barnaby guy we met yesterday is the same guy as the very hero Barnaby this TV show called Hero TV is talking about." Jenni says, "Wow, cool! I'm in love with a superhero guy." They both continue to watch it for a little while longer, until some ordinary human thief tries to steal Jenni's bag, after pulling both Jenni and Debora in a dark alley with him.

Jenni starts to fight back to get her bag back from the thief. The thief continues to fight to keep her bag to steal what he assumes its contents are. Debora cheers for her friend to win as Jenni keeps fighting back to get her bag back from the thief who is trying to steal it. Just as the thief tries to use a cheap shot on Jenni to make her let go so he can make off with her bag that he's stealing, Jenni suddenly feels something come over her and awaken, causing her body to glow a little bit of a blue color. Debora sees this and is surprised to see Jenni's body glow a little bit of a shade of blue. Jenni hisses at the thief, "Let go of my bag!" as she ends up attacking the thief with a water cyclone she creates with her hands. The thief runs away, calling Jenni a freak of nature.

After the thief is gone and Jenni has her bag back, Debora says to Jenni, "Wow Jenni, that was amazing! I didn't know you had that power in you" Jenni looks at Debora and says, "I myself didn't even know I had this power. I wonder what this means, how long this power may have been dormant in me, etc." Debora says, "I wonder the same thing about that power that we both have just now discovered that you have inside of you, Jenni." Jenni nods and both girls go back to their hotel room, seeing it's getting late at night.

As soon as Jenni and Debora are back in their hotel room, getting ready for bed, Debora says, "I think for the safety of those we care about, like our friends, I think we shouldn't tell anyone about this and just keep it a secret." Jenni nods and says, "Good idea." Debora sits on her bed when she is finished getting ready for bed and says with a sigh, " I wish I could discover that I have a power that has been dormant inside of me all this time, like your power probably has." Jenni sits on the other bed and says, "Well, maybe you will, hopefully during this trip because I don't want to be the only one of us two having discovered a weird power inside of us." Debora nods as both girls get into their beds in the hotel room and fall asleep after a couple of hours or so more of talking between them.

Author's Note: This was the second chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Jenni and Debora continue to explore the city, after they have woken up, gotten ready, and had breakfast this morning. Both have agreed to keep Jenni's newfound power a secret from the world so that no one that Jenni cares about, will ever run the risk of being in danger because of her and, more specifically, the power inside her. As they continue to explore the city some more this morning, both young women can't help but wonder if they will ever see the two guys they fell in love with, Kotetsu and Barnaby, ever again.

A couple of hours later, after they both have had lunch, they resume exploring the city together, taking in some more of the sights and sounds. They continue to do so for the rest of the day, which lasts several hours. Just like yesterday, both Debora and Jenni have so much fun, that they don't notice how fast those several hours tend to pas by for them. So when those hours do pass by, neither Jenni nor Debora have noticed it when it does happen.

After both girls have finished dinner this evening, they both do a little walking around a little more around a block or two in the city. Soon, Jenni whines about wanting to see Barnaby again, but she has no idea where he is now. Debora sees both Kotetsu and Barnaby nearby and comforts and reassures her friend Jenni saying, "I'm sure we'll see both Barnaby and Kotetsu again sooner than you think." Jenni says to Debora, "Why do you say that?" Debora responds, "Because I see them nearby us right now." Jenni perks up saying, "Really?" Debora nods and shows Jenni, to confirm that she is right. Jenni smiles and takes Debora over to where Barnaby and Kotetsu are. Debora goes with Jenni and once both girls approach the two men, both Jenni and Debora greet Barnaby and Kotetsu. The two men, seeing both girls, greet them both back, surprised and happy to see both Jenni and Debora. The two men invite the two young women to go for a walk with them, after some small talk is exchanged between the four of them. Both girls happily accept the offer and start to go for a walk with the two men.

As Debora and Jenni continue to go for a walk with Kotetsu and Barnaby at a park nearby, none out of the four of them notice that the clouds that would have hidden the moon in the sky tonight, have moved, revealing the full moon in the night sky for tonight. All of a sudden, some of the full moon's brightly glowing rays of moonlight touch and hit Debora, highlighting her figure. As soon as Debora sees the bright rays of the moon's light touch and hit her, her body and mind start to pulse over and over again before she loses control of her legs and ends up collapsing, about to hit the pavement sidewalk. Kotetsu acts fast and catches her before Debora can hit the ground. Jenni and Barnaby see it happen as it happens. Debora thanks Kotetsu for catching her before her body starts to glow a shade of blue a little bit. Jenni says to her friend, "Debora, don't look now, but now you are glowing too." Debora looks and sees for herself saying, "Whoa that's pretty cool!" Jenni nods in agreement.

Barnaby asks Jenni, "Wait, what do you mean by 'glowing too', Jenni?" Jenni answers, "Um, well, me and Debora kinda promised we'd keep it a secret." The blond man standing next to Jenni says, "You promised to keep what a secret?" Not wanting to upset him, Jenni says to him, "We promised to keep the fact that last night, we were walking through the city, and when some guy tried to steal my bag, I ended up starting to glow, just like Debora is glowing right now, and Debora and I kinda discovered that I have some strange power, I didn't even know I had, and Debora guesses that I could have been born with this power being dormant, but I never knew about it until I awakened it last night." Barnaby says to Jenni, "What's your power?" Jenni looks at him blushing a little, shyly, and says, "Making and shooting out water cyclones with my hands" Barnaby says to Kotetsu, "We need to get both of these girls to headquarters as soon as possible, this is serious." Debora and Jenni both say, "What is serious? What are you guys talking about?"

After sharing a knowing look, Kotetsu says, "Both me and Barnaby know why you two have that glow that Debora has now and that Jenni experienced last night." Jenni and Debora say in unison, "What?" Barnaby nods in agreement and confirmation. An hour later, Debora stops glowing, as the four of them are still in that park. Kotetsu soon sees that Debora can stand on her feet again after regaining control of her legs. Once she is standing, Debora says to Barnaby and Kotetsu, "Wait, how do you two know about the glow?" Kotetsu responds, "Because, believe it or not, both Barnaby and I are two of a type of being known as a NEXT and usually, NEXTs glow exactly like that." Jenni looks at Barnaby and says to him, "Are you guys serious?" Barnaby nods answering Jenni, meaning yes. At that moment, both Debora and Jenni start to have more questions than answers.

It takes a while before both Jenni and Debora express to Kotetsu and Barnaby, "Ok, we are so confused right about now. What about the part that you two are NEXTs, whatever those are, leads you two to that conclusion?" Barnaby says, "Well, for starters, me and the old man over there, " pointing to Kotetsu, "are actually Heroes here in Sternbild and some of the other Heroes we know are also NEXTs who have chosen to use the NEXT power we were born with to save people and fight crime and it's all aired on a TV show called Heroes TV." Debora says, "I think me and Jenni have seen that show." Barnaby says to them, "Really?" Jenni and Debora nod yes in unison. Barnaby says, "Well I'm the Hero named Barnaby, obviously, and Kotetsu is my partner, the Hero named Wild Tiger." Both Debora and Jenni say, "Cool!" Kotetsu says, "We are telling you both this because we think we can trust you with keeping that secret." Both Jenni and Debora nod, agreeing to keep that secret that the two men just told them. Debora then asks them, "So what are you two guys planning to do with us now?" Kotetsu looks at Barnaby before he answers, "Well, we plan on taking you both to our headquarters because both of you ladies might be NEXTs." Barnaby then reassures them, "But we'll only take you if you are willing to go there with us, and we'll have to do it tomorrow morning meaning me and Kotetsu will pick you up from your hotel and take you girls there." The two girls look at each other and shrug as they both agree to go with them there tomorrow morning.

Once Kotetsu and Barnaby have gotten Debora and Jenni back to their hotel safely, they both head to their homes as both girls go to their hotel room. As soon as the two girls get to their hotel room, they both get ready for bed. After both of them are finished getting ready for bed, Jenni asks Debora, "So did you find out what your power is?" Debora says, "I think so, because when I focused some of my energy on trying to regain control of my legs, it happened instantly, like magic." Jenni nods in understanding and both young women fall asleep soon after.

Author's Note: This was chapter 3. One of the reasons I chose to have my OC Debora awaken her powers during a full moon because I know a lot of supernatural and paranormal lore and legends deal with the full moon. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
